mcmodhelpfandomcom-20200213-history
Block Class
Block class properties Block blocksList[] = new Block256; -- this is why you can only have 256 different blocks in game. boolean tickOnLoad[] = new boolean256; boolean opaqueCubeLookup[] = new boolean256; boolean isBlockContainer[] = new boolean256; int lightOpacity[] = new int256; boolean canBlockGrass[] = new boolean256; int lightValue[] = new int256; boolean requiresSelfNotify[] = new boolean256; int blockIndexInTexture; int blockID; float blockResistance; boolean blockConstructorCalled; boolean enableStats; double minX; double minY; double minZ; double maxX; double maxY; double maxZ; StepSound stepSound; float blockParticleGravity; Material blockMaterial; float slipperiness; String blockName; Block class methods Block (int i, Material material) - main [[Block class constructor Block [[Block_method_(int|(int i, int j, Material material) - an override constructor for easy initialisation of blocks with different textures Block setRequiresSelfNotify() void initializeBlock() Block setStepSound(StepSound stepsound) Block setLightOpacity(int i) Block setLightValue(float f) Block setResistance(float f) boolean renderAsNormalBlock() int getRenderType() Block setHardness(float f) Block setBlockUnbreakable() float getHardness() Block setTickOnLoad(boolean flag) void setBlockBounds(float f, float f1, float f2, float f3, float f4, float f5) float getBlockBrightness(IBlockAccess iblockaccess, int i, int j, int k) int getMixedBrightnessForBlock(IBlockAccess iblockaccess, int i, int j, int k) boolean shouldSideBeRendered(IBlockAccess iblockaccess, int i, int j, int k, int l) boolean getIsBlockSolid(IBlockAccess iblockaccess, int i, int j, int k, int l) int getBlockTexture(IBlockAccess iblockaccess, int i, int j, int k, int l) int getBlockTextureFromSideAndMetadata(int i, int j) int getBlockTextureFromSide(int i) AxisAlignedBB getSelectedBoundingBoxFromPool(World world, int i, int j, int k) void getCollidingBoundingBoxes(World world, int i, int j, int k, AxisAlignedBB axisalignedbb, ArrayList arraylist) AxisAlignedBB getCollisionBoundingBoxFromPool(World world, int i, int j, int k) boolean isOpaqueCube() boolean canCollideCheck(int i, boolean flag) boolean isCollidable() void updateTick(World world, int i, int j, int k, Random random) void randomDisplayTick(World world, int i, int j, int k, Random random) void onBlockDestroyedByPlayer(World world, int i, int j, int k, int l) void onNeighborBlockChange(World world, int i, int j, int k, int l) int tickRate() void onBlockAdded(World world, int i, int j, int k) void onBlockRemoval(World world, int i, int j, int k) int quantityDropped(Random random) int idDropped(int i, Random random) float blockStrength(EntityPlayer entityplayer) void dropBlockAsItem(World world, int i, int j, int k, int l) void dropBlockAsItemWithChance(World world, int i, int j, int k, int l, float f) void dropBlockAsItem_do(World world, int i, int j, int k, ItemStack itemstack) int damageDropped(int i) float getExplosionResistance(Entity entity) MovingObjectPosition collisionRayTrace(World world, int i, int j, int k, Vec3D vec3d, Vec3D vec3d1) boolean isVecInsideYZBounds(Vec3D vec3d) boolean isVecInsideXZBounds(Vec3D vec3d) boolean isVecInsideXYBounds(Vec3D vec3d) void onBlockDestroyedByExplosion(World world, int i, int j, int k) int getRenderBlockPass() boolean canPlaceBlockOnSide(World world, int i, int j, int k, int l) boolean canPlaceBlockAt(World world, int i, int j, int k) boolean blockActivated(World world, int i, int j, int k, EntityPlayer entityplayer) void onEntityWalking(World world, int i, int j, int k, Entity entity) void onBlockPlaced(World world, int i, int j, int k, int l) void onBlockClicked(World world, int i, int j, int k, EntityPlayer entityplayer) void velocityToAddToEntity(World world, int i, int j, int k, Entity entity, Vec3D vec3d) void setBlockBoundsBasedOnState(IBlockAccess iblockaccess, int i, int j, int k) int getBlockColor() int getRenderColor(int i) int colorMultiplier(IBlockAccess iblockaccess, int i, int j, int k) boolean isPoweringTo(IBlockAccess iblockaccess, int i, int j, int k, int l) boolean canProvidePower() void onEntityCollidedWithBlock(World world, int i, int j, int k, Entity entity) boolean isIndirectlyPoweringTo(World world, int i, int j, int k, int l) boolean isBlockIndirectlyGettingPowered (i, j, k) void setBlockBoundsForItemRender() void harvestBlock(World world, EntityPlayer entityplayer, int i, int j, int k, int l) boolean canBlockStay(World world, int i, int j, int k) void onBlockPlacedBy(World world, int i, int j, int k, EntityLiving entityliving) Block setBlockName(String s) String translateBlockName() String getBlockName() void powerBlock(World world, int i, int j, int k, int l, int i1) boolean getEnableStats() Block disableStats() int getMobilityFlag() float func_35276_e(IBlockAccess iblockaccess, int i, int j, int k) ''- convert to links of CORRECT FORMAT tomorrow -'' Other classes related to blocks classes that extend block *BlockBed *BlockBookshelf *BlockBreakable **BlockGlass extends BlockBreakable **BlockIce extends BlockBreakable **BlockPortal extends BlockBreakable *BlockButton *BlockCactus *BlockCake *BlockClay *BlockCloth *BlockContainer **BlockChest extends BlockContainer **BlockDispenser extends BlockContainer **BlockFurnace extends BlockContainer **BlockJukeBox extends BlockContainer **BlockMobSpawner extends BlockContainer **BlockNote extends BlockContainer **BlockPistonMoving extends BlockContainer **BlockSign extends BlockContainer *BlockDirt *BlockDoor *BlockFarmland *BlockFence *BlockFenceGate *BlockFire *BlockFlower **BlockCrops extends BlockFlower **BlockDeadBush extends BlockFlower **BlockTallGrass extends BlockFlower **BlockMushroom extends BlockFlower **BlockSapling extends BlockFlower **BlockStem extends BlockFlower *BlockFluid **BlockFlowing extends BlockFluid **BlockStationary extends BlockFluid *BlockGlowStone *BlockGlass *BlockLadder *BlockLeavesBase **BlockLeaves extends BlockLeavesBase *BlockLever *BlockLockedChest *BlockLog *BlockMelon *BlockMushroomCap *BlockNetherrack *BlockOre *BlockOreStorage *BlockPane *BlockPistonBase *BlockPistonExtension *BlockPressurePlate *BlockPumpkin *BlockRail **BlockDetectorRail extends BlockRail *BlockRedstoneOre *BlockRedstoneRepeater *BlockRedstoneWire *BlockReed *BlockSand **BlockGravel extends BlockSand *BlockSandStone *BlockSilverfish *BlockSnow *BlockSnowBlock *BlockSoulSand *BlockSponge *BlockStairs *BlockStep *BlockStone **BlockObsidian extends BlockStone *BlockStoneBrick *BlockTNT *BlockTorch **BlockRedstoneTorch extends BlockTorch *BlockTrapDoor *BlockVine *BlockWeb *BlockWorkbench classes that are related to block *TileEntity *GUI *IBlockAccess